Life Happens
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Takouji, Koukou (citrus scene Oo) One-shot. Kouichi gets into an accident, Kouji looks to Takuya for support. Classic, isn't it? Where's the twist? Take a peek into a twisted abyss of Kouji's post-Frontier life...


****  
Life Happens  
By Splash  
****  
  
TITLE: Life Happens  
AUTHOR: Splash  
EMAIL: guyminal@hotmail.com  
ARCHIVE: Yes (email)  
DISCLAIMER: Digimon and its characters do not belong to me. Digimon belongs to Toei.  
WARNINGS: pairings Takuya/Kouji, Kouji/Kouichi (TWINCEST~)  
A/N: (the following)  
  
This fic is partially based off an online friend's real life, which is just as soap opera-like as it is portrayed here (at least, the male twincest and best friend thing and the accidents XD). The story's very different from what I usually like to do, but Suzaku from With The Will inspired me enough to forget about all the fluff and get some... I daresay... horny stuff. _; This fic was enjoyable to write, though. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it, lol.  
  
Anyway, rated R for Koukou citrus. XD I was debating with myself whether it could be taken as NC-17... then I remembered movies like Monster's Ball.... *shudder* a little tmi~ Koukou is the good tmi ;p  
  
****  
  
Twins... composed of the same DNA, and ideally a similar mindset. Not really in my case. But that's because we grew up in different environments. His mother was always pushing herself at work, and she left him a lot of time to himself. My father was constantly changing locations for his job until he recently settled with my stepmother. I, too, spent much of my time alone. I thought we would get along well with just that background, my brother and I. I forgot about the little things.  
  
I liked Anime. I liked video games. I liked to play my music loud and clear.  
  
He liked books. He liked comedies and reality shows. He liked to listen to his head phones.  
  
They clashed like an H bomb and an atom bomb.  
  
We tried our best to tolerate it.  
  
It was summertime, and Kouichi was staying at my house for the season while his mother took an extended vacation in another country. A whole summer with Kouichi... it seemed like the best thing at first. Every day was like a sleepover. We talked of our families, our past...  
  
Our wishes...  
  
Strange how the subject of love always brings great interest, yet it's an uncomfortable and widely-ranged subject, so of COURSE it had to come up in our talks...  
  
It's been over four years since we got back from the Digital World. A LOT of things have changed since then. Junpei went traveling abroad to study engineering (I heard he's become quite the pyromaniac), Izumi's studying the culinary arts (her meals need work but she can make one HECK of a good looking dessert), Tomoki's... Well, he's still young, but he hangs with a bunch of older people (some older than us previous Chosen Children). I doubt they're bad people (although I really want to call them jockeys), but uh... yah. I'm not too concerned with it.  
  
I had always been pretty "cool" according to my peers. Not to sound prideful or anything, but a lot of females thought I was pretty damn hot. They still do. I got around not only in my own school, but in many other schools in the district. People would know who I was before I had ever met them. Needless to say, I took advantage of my image. Man, was I glad that my parents go out on the weekends.  
  
Let's just say... I'm not a virgin. Kouichi clearly knows it. Hell, he's been to the occasional weekend parties... the parties I have when I feel like banging it up with more than one. Heh.  
  
Kouichi never seemed to be that interested in such action. He probably just felt socially obliged to go... That pained me deep down inside... but it wasn't something that I could express. It was like a ten-foot wall of glass covering my heart.  
  
People can live very different lives... even twins.  
  
Kouichi. Looks like me... duh, he's a twin. But his hair-style's different... and his expression, slightly. He constantly carried a hint of a forlorn look, brought from his past experiences. Strange, Kouichi says that about ME... I don't know why.  
  
Dark hair. Fair-toned skin, perhaps a little on the pale side. That's what we share. I carry my hair in a long ponytail; his is like one large tuff around his head. Our eyes are a particular dark blue. Yay.  
  
Everyone always comments about our similarities.... it's annoying.  
  
" Oh my god, you look so alike! What identical faces! You guys walk the same way! Look at their ears!!" We didn't mind the stares as much, although it made any attempt to go to a public place a disaster.  
  
" Which one of you is more popular?"  
  
...  
  
Yeah. A bit annoying.  
  
In most ways, I could say I was the more popular one, even though it's obvious I would never say that seriously. Kouichi had good friends of his own, I knew that. And they were close friends... most of the people I knew were just acquaintances or... yeah.  
  
Then there was Takuya. He only saw the differences. Even in the beginning, when he first saw Kouichi in the real world, he had no idea that Kouichi was my twin. That just may be part of his dimwittedness, though.  
  
Takuya... Kanbara Takuya. It flows well with the tongue. He's recognizable, with rosy, chestnut hair that reminds me of raspberries. His hair bunches at the back, with some unique loose strands at the front. He constantly had hat hair, but it looked nice on him. Very... nice...  
  
I didn't get along with him at first. That was mainly due to our circumstances... we simply had different ideas about saving the Digital World. When I think back on it, perhaps I was a little too harsh. But, if it wasn't for my attitude, we might have all perished. Takuya would have never come to his senses. When he realized that the absolute consequence was death (through my near example) he put his act together and got us going.  
  
He changed because of me... Strangely, it made me feel special and willing to open up to him.  
  
We became best friends when we got back from the Digital World. Junpei and Izumi would join us in our get togethers at first, but when school returned, we drifted apart... except Takuya. Takuya stuck like gum. Just about any time we wanted to play videogames, we'd join up. Just about any time we wanted to watch Anime, we'd join up. Some days we would just listen to music and lounge around, relaxing. Frankly, I liked those the most.  
  
He was friends with Kouichi, too, but for some reason there was some unbreakable barrier between them. It happens with just about any new friend that joins an old group of friends. I hated that feeling, so I did all I could to avoid it in the past. I don't need to be afraid of that now. I have good friends... corny as it is. Even Takuya knows about my lifestyle. He's never said anything about it. He's just like Kouichi in that way; it's just never mentioned. I can feel it, though. They want to say something about it.  
  
It had only been a couple days before my incident with Kouichi. I was on the Internet late at night, music pumped loudly on my computer. Kouichi was trying to get some sleep, but since the only other comfortable place to sleep in our house was my parent's room, he didn't have much choice but to stay. I felt sorry for him, but then I didn't. It was summer, after all. I'm just a bit sadistic like that. And DAMN I loved this music. Megumi Hayashibara all the way.  
  
" Kouji!! Turn it down! I need to sleep!" he called from the bed, dramatically shoving his head under his pillow.  
  
" Ah, get over it," I said back, instantly telling some fellow online chatters of my complaining brother.  
  
Even people online knew about what I did on the weekends with my parents gone, that's half of my reputation.  
  
The computer made a beep, notifying me of Takuya's appearance online. I instantly instant messaged him. It's amusing how one's online appearance can differ completely from real life...  
  
Legend_of_Garm: TAKUYA  
TakuyaHan8: Yo  
TakuyaHan8: What's up?  
Legend_of_Garm: im playing my music really loudly and annoying my brother  
Legend_of_Garm: hes trying to sleep lol  
TakuyaHan8: --;  
TakuyaHan8: Let the guy get some sleep!  
Legend_of_Garm: ill let him eventually  
Legend_of_Garm: for now i just want to see how long i can go before he yells at me again  
TakuyaHan8: You're horrible, Kouji.  
Legend_of_Garm: i know LOL  
Legend_of_Garm: dont worry i still care for him  
TakuyaHan8: That's good.  
Legend_of_Garm: hey wanna come over tomorrow?  
TakuyaHan8: okay  
Legend_of_Garm: just come on by whenever youre ready  
TakuyaHan8: sweet. I'm going to sleep now, then. See ya!  
Legend_of_Garm: cya  
  
I felt forgiving at that moment and decided to go to sleep, too. I turned my computer, music and all, off and jumped into my bed after turning off the lights.  
  
" Hey, did you just chat with Takuya?"  
  
I was somewhat surprised at the question from the person on the bed next to me. " Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
" I always hear your true laugh when he's around."  
  
****  
  
" Morrrrrrning."  
  
I woke up to a pair of bright chestnut eyes.  
  
" Fuck off and die."  
  
" I'll do that... in 80 years."  
  
" Yeah, right, you'll probably get shot or die of food poisoning before then."  
  
" Aww... you have no compassion, Kouji."  
  
" I do, too!" I said, a little too defensively. Takuya finally moved away to let me sit up.  
  
" It's unhealthy to sit straight up, you know. It's better to roll to your side and push yourself up."  
  
" Leave me free of your chiropractic tendencies."  
  
Takuya rested his arms behind him as he sat on my bed, leaning back. " So, how did the party go last weekend?"  
  
" Great, I invited some people from one of the richer schools. That alcohol? I've never had anything better so far. That was some good shit. And the girls..."  
  
Takuya sweatdropped. " Guess I should have been there."  
  
" I dunno, you don't seem to like the parties any more than Kouichi. The milder they are, the better for you." I paused. Takuya shifted uncomfortably and looked away.  
  
I sighed. " I know... It's just me."  
  
A long silence proceeded, me contemplating my situation and Takuya... I couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
Not to say that Takuya sheltered himself from these kind of things, but he chose to participate in such activities more carefully. All I was interested in was good sexual relief. The girls were willing, the girls were wanting. I could care less if they were all one-timers who wanted to boast about it afterwards. Hell, they were all like that. I could care less...  
  
I wondered if Takuya or Kouichi knew how much I was suffering.  
  
Takuya and I played video games and watched Anime the entire afternoon while Kouichi surfed the Internet. For dinner, my parents whipped up a delicious hot pot for us ex-Chosen Children to chomp on. Takuya went home afterwards. All in all, it was a nice day... days with Takuya were always nice.  
  
****  
  
" Kouji, do you have commitment?"  
  
That must have been the strangest question I have ever heard from Kouichi's mouth.  
  
" What? How would I know?"  
  
He says the weirdest things at night, I swear. It's probably the darkness.  
  
" It's just something I've noticed. Takuya and I... we can see why you do the things you do. But... these things you do will leave you very lonely some day, you know that? I'm worried about you, Kouji."  
  
My chest heaved. I knew it deep down inside... I'm not a dumb duck. I knew what was better for me... I just feared change. I needed courage. Sure, I was assertive... but it definitely isn't the same thing.  
  
I rolled over onto Kouichi's bed (twin beds put side-by-side, as appropriate as it is) and stared down at him. " Yeah..." I was lost for words, but my thoughts ran needlessly.  
  
" It was a neat ride while it lasted," I said at last. " I'm losing interest at those parties, anyway. They're a pain to clean up."  
  
I was a bit too lazy to move... Kouichi, too.  
  
" Hey, have you ever wondered what it's like to make out with yourself?"  
  
Kouichi blinked several times, the white of his eyes becoming more visible. " Um... no, I haven't. But now you put the thought in my head." His forehead wrinkled as he continued to ponder.  
  
I smirked. " Well, we can try the next closest thing."  
  
Then, without asking, I pressed my lips against his.  
  
He "Mmph"ed the moment we made contact. He certainly hadn't expected it, but he didn't push away, so I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. My twin's tongue played with mine almost instinctively. He kissed just like I did... it was freaky, yet interesting at the same time. It didn't feel nearly as horrible as I thought it would be... in fact, it was quite nice...  
  
He brought his arms around my back for support as we continued exploring each other's mouths. I rolled over to get on top of him more. Releasing the kiss, I witnessed his expression of disappointment. It urged me to clutch his night-wear top almost violently. It was a button-down. Buttons are such a pain.  
  
My brother sighed, then moved to loosen the buttons.  
  
I don't remember who said that being tired had some relation to wanting sex, but I swear someone said something along those lines.  
  
In the meanwhile, my shirt was off in one swoop. I helped Kouichi take his top off after he unbuttoned it, taking careful note of his similar build. Leaning forward to kiss him again, I pressed my chest against him. The thought that I was doing this to someone so similar to me in both body and spirit sent my mind reeling. I never thought it would actually happen, but here I was, living it and wanting more. I got more.  
  
Kouichi groaned as he thrust his hip upward, allowing me to notice his prominent arousal yearning for mine. Oh, gods it felt good...  
  
Our breaths came out in short gasps as I came up for air. I reached a hand between our bodies, feeling him up a bit. I felt that buldge proudly with the only barrier being the clothing material between us. I trapped my gaze with his. He showed no signs of backing out, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Fuck as hell, I was, too...  
  
I kissed him a few times to distract him as I slowly pulled on his boxers. As my hand brushed against his erection, he gasped.  
  
" Kouji, should we be... this.." his words were fragmented as I continued to attack his lips and touch him.  
  
" 'Want it and that's all that matters," I said hurriedly. Already, I couldn't stand the suspence. I needed this...  
  
Kouichi didn't ask anymore. He yanked my confining boxers down and simultaneously we grabbed each other's erections.  
  
" Fuck-!" I uttered uselessly, overwhelmed by the sensation my twin's hand was giving me. I thrusted into his heated hands and he thrusted into mine. " Kouichi..." Within moments, I gave a harsh exhale and moan as I came.  
  
I worked on Kouichi several more minutes before he came as well. By then, he was almost shouting my name... thank goodness my parents slept on the bottom floor. He gave one final groan before sinking into the bed, energy expended. I fell to his side, an arm laying lifelessly over his chest.  
  
After we finally caught our breath, Kouichi turned to face me. We didn't say anything at first.  
  
He and I both knew... it was a one-nighter. A hell of a good one at that. Still...  
  
... 'Shit.' I thought. I got horny over a guy. I relieved myself over one, to the thoughts of one. Even more... my own twin brother.  
  
" Shit. Does this make me gay?" I said tiredly.  
  
" I dunno," Kouichi returned. " I think... our hormones just got carried away. It happens."  
  
' It happens, eh,' " Let's... let's just go to sleep."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
I took my arm off of him, wondering why I had wanted to keep it there, then rolled back to my bed. I fell asleep instantly.  
  
****  
  
A good few weeks passed after that night. We never spoke of it, as there was some consensual agreement between us. However, unlike my other one-nighters, I interacted with Kouichi almost every day... Surprisingly, that event didn't hinder our relationship as twin brothers. Not like we had much of a relationship developped, but... it just didn't change. That was the greatest part... but, I took it for granted. I kept having my nights with the girls and enjoying my life...  
  
Yes, the accident happened. I never meant for it to happen. It still plagues me to this day.  
  
My brother and I had always been accident prone. Occasionally, I would make a step too lazily and end up twisting my ankle slightly, or brush against a wall or door in the wrong way. It was quite embarrassing, really.  
  
Kouichi was the same way. Hell, I can't even begin with his examples. I thought the incident that caused him to enter the Digital World would be the single near-death experience of his life. No way in fucking hell.  
  
The night before, I had been booming my music past 2 am, giving Kouichi less sleep than usual. I wouldn't have felt horrible if it weren't for what happened later.  
  
I was in the shower when it happened, and by the time I got out, I could hear the sirens outside the house. I'll never forget the sounds of walkie talkies spouting statistical nonsense, or the mass of adults carrying Kouichi off in a neck restraint and stretcher. I remember running outside, half-dressed, demanding to know what happened.  
  
Stairs. It had been stairs again.  
  
This time it was the stairs outside my room. He covered his mouth, yawning, as he walked down the first step, and he misjudged one. He tumbled the entire way down.  
  
My stepmother was sobbing in my father's hold on her shoulders. I could understand her standpoint clearly; I'd be distraught as well if a child I was supposed to look after had such an atrocity happen to him. My father immediately started the car to transport us to the hospital after the ambulance departed.  
  
It was an ominous several hours of waiting before we were given any news of his status. He had a pretty nasty concussion amongst other fractures in his limbs.  
  
It pained.  
  
Takuya arrived not long after. I called him on the cell phone on the way, struggling to hold stability. When he saw me sitting on a seat far away from my parents, he sat down quietly next to me. We stared at the floor.  
  
It hurt.  
  
" It's my fault," was the first thing I said.  
  
He tilted his head in my gaze. " What..."  
  
" I don't know, maybe sleep doesn't have anything to do with it. But... I kept him up last night with my music. I just... keep thinking this wouldn't have happened if I didn't..."  
  
Takuya didn't say or do anything. He seemed to be lost for thought.  
  
It ached.  
  
" Takuya, he's going to be practically immobile for the rest of the summer. He has to go back home. And all I can do is..." I trailed off.  
  
" Keep him company... a LOT," Takuya said firmly.  
  
I looked at him, surprised at the compassion on his face. His words were completely serious, yet his expression held something of the exact opposite example. " Want some help? I'll be more than happy to."  
  
I had never heard Takuya more straight-forward and down-to-earth. Sure, I had seen him in command, but for such issues, it was new for me.  
  
Something inside me turned.  
  
" Th... thanks," I said in the quiet air.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder. " When can Kouichi go home?"  
  
" They want to keep him here until the evening. He's unconscious right now."  
  
" We've got all afternoon, then," Takuya stood up. His words flowed out decisively. " Let's go out."  
  
" What?" I said, outraged. " Why should I be lallying around when my twin brother's in the hospital?!?"  
  
" Sitting around and just moping won't do him any better!" Takuya barked. I was stunned by his sudden mood change. " I know he's not in a good situation, but our lives are too short to dwell on the negative."  
  
And just as quickly, he smiled again. " Come on. Let me show you something."  
  
We walked straight out of the hospital after telling my parents. I wasn't even sure if they would let me out, but they had no says against it.  
  
Takuya led me to... a petshop.  
  
" Playing with animals is a great way to relieve stress. I'm good friends with the shop-owner, so it's cool for us to hang out here."  
  
I stared in disbelief as Takuya picked up one of the shop-owner's cats and nuzzled nose-to-nose with it.  
  
" I have a dog at home, I don't need this."  
  
" Oh, yes you do. How can that noisy, dominating, kibble leech make you happy?"  
  
I wanted to say something back, I really did. But by then, Takuya had brought the cat to my arms, where it hung lazily, docile as ever.  
  
" The other cat's a little bit scared of new people, but at least it doesn't cause a ruckus," Takuya said as he toyed with a jar containing small bag of catnip.  
  
The cat let its entire weight go on my arms. Actually, this wasn't a bad feeling. " Where's the shop owner?"  
  
" Out to lunch. I told him I'd look over the shop while he was gone."  
  
" Is that allowed?" I pondered aloud for a moment, " Hey wait, so you were going to come here anyway?"  
  
" Mm, well," Takuya looked up at the junction between the wall and the ceiling. " I thought it'd be a really cool idea to bring you here."  
  
" I should be at the hospital," I said with guilt.  
  
" No, you shouldn't. It's bad for your health." Takuya opened a jar of catnip. " Hey, give me the cat."  
  
The furball let itself be transferred to Takuya's arms. Takuya set it on the counter. It peered around the room. An evil grin appeared on the brunet's face. He was up to something...  
  
I watched in horror as he practically crammed the cat's face into the jar of catnip.  
  
" Oh, my gawd!" I shouted, greatly perturbed.  
  
The cat frantically shook its head out of the jar. It jumped off the counter and zoomed out of view.  
  
I don't know why, but I started laughing. I laughed even though it hurt, even though I knew it was cruel. But it was just too damn funny.  
  
" I'm sooooo sorry, Felix!" Takuya wailed, although sincere in his words. " I don't know what came over me!"  
  
Animal abuse isn't nice, but that moment was just priceless.  
  
" Come on," the brunet beckoned as he settled down, " Let's check out the rodents."  
  
" You're not going to abuse them, too, are you?"  
  
" Naw, we'll just pet them and gush at their cuteness," he said as he walked on. He stuck his tongue out at me before slipping past a door.  
  
I stopped in my tracks. Something in my mind clicked, something in my insides churned. It was a strong feeling, stronger than... when the girls at my parties got me horny, or even when I found out Kouichi fell. Much stronger... and I knew it was for Takuya. It scared me. But I couldn't let that show.  
  
Even if he was so cute...  
  
I cleared my mind and focused on what Takuya wanted me to do, then followed him to the rodents' playpen.  
  
****  
  
Takuya was right. I felt much better about myself and my situation at the end of the day, and when I talked to Kouichi about it later, he held no harsh feelings toward me. I had a lot to be grateful for.  
  
Kouichi spent his days at home, and since he couldn't go outside, we chatted on the Internet. Not like we didn't chat before, it just became more frequent.  
  
He didn't mind his condition much at all. His mother and friends pretty much pampered him constantly (he gets all these free massages... the envy!) and he got leisure time all day. He got to read, listen to music, watch television and go online all day  
  
I still felt responsible even though he told it off. Every time I went to visit him and brought the subject up, he'd just sit on his chair, smile and say, " Don't fret about it." It didn't help.  
  
Takuya was the only one who understood. I couldn't tell my parents because I wasn't as close to them as my best friend, and Kouichi refused to acknowledge that it was disturbing me. Only Takuya... where would I be without him?  
  
Here I was, in the kitchen, washing dishes with an apron around my waist. Not quite humbling. Takuya had just busted through the door (well, not literally but it sure seemed like it), immediately set to mock me.  
  
" Don't even think it," I muttered as he observed my attire.  
  
" But it's so..." he went up to me and pulled on the apron's string teasingly. There was a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Even stranger, I felt tempted to do something to him. Something like I had done to Kouichi that one night... Where were these thoughts coming from?!?  
  
I finished the rest of the dishes and led Takuya to my room for video games. It was a natural given to us... we just instantly went to that place every time he came over. It was just like the hungry teenager who gravitates toward the refrigerator.  
  
I once heard that the average teenage male opens the refrigerator a dozen times a day or something. Of course, there's no practical way to prove that, but it's interesting enough that someone would write that in a magazine article...  
  
" Mm... Ino..." I said with a clever smile. " She's so hot."  
  
Takuya just looked at me smartly. " Your favorite, eh?"  
  
I gave a silly, drunkard-like chuckle. " Hell ya."  
  
" Even more than me?" he said, questioning. He put on a puppy face. Damn puppy faces.  
  
Still coy. Still teasing. I was well aware of it.  
  
" You'll always be my only," I couldn't quite focus on the game anymore. We were only on the selection menus, anyway.  
  
He was silent as he gazed in my direction. I caught his eye, and my insides rolled... For the first time, I fully understood what kept me with Takuya in the first place.  
  
I felt like doing something... I felt like...  
  
" Hurry up and pick a character," he suddenly murmurred.  
  
I frowned, but nonetheless picked one...  
  
Sasuke, of course. Can't resist the dark-haired, deep-voiced, cool one. Except when fighting against the one Takuya picked...  
  
Naruto, the genki loud-mouth who gets in the way often... but deep down inside, holds so much potential. He knows how life works more often than people believe he knows.  
  
Just like Takuya.  
  
****  
  
I couldn't get Takuya out of my mind after that day. Even when I talked to him online, I couldn't help but imagine that gentle smile on his lithe face, that guiding emotion he emitted... In a strange way, I could compare him to a grand buck, a leader of the forest. He held a strong stance, yet he appeared as kind as any other deer. And the small child that approached this royal figure, softly holding his muzzle in his hands and pressing their foreheads together...  
  
Eh... little child playing nature boy didn't seem to fit my situation. What was I thinking? It wasn't that complicated.  
  
I just wanted Takuya. And I wanted to be with him forever. Not complicated...  
  
Takuya really was my only in the end. Shit...  
  
And at last, I finally broke. It's the small things that create huge changes in life. I never knew when to stop talking when I was ready to talk...  
  
" You haven't had many parties lately, have you?"  
  
I turned a surprised face toward him. " No, not really."  
  
He wouldn't stop looking at me. It was slightly intimidating.. " None at all," I finished.  
  
" Whoa..." he suddenly laxed. " Because of Kouichi?"  
  
" Not just that, but... it helped me realize," I turned off my GameCube and turned to face him. " I was living a rather boring life that was getting me nowhere."  
  
Takuya said nothing.  
  
" Although... I did like it. I really did. I can't believe that I liked it. I can't believe that I was more concerned with myself than those right next to me... those close to me..."  
  
Takuya still said nothing. I wasn't sure what he was up to, so I kept talking.  
  
" I can't believe that I didn't appreciate what I had until it was too late... Kouichi... It's all my fault..."  
  
Then, suddenly, he punched me... really hard across my face. That was going to leave a bruise later. There wasn't enough willpower in me at the moment to hit him back. I was caught off-guard.  
  
" Will you STOP saying that when it isn't true?!?"  
  
I stared at him, my mouth agape.  
  
" Even if it IS true... you shouldn't just stand around griping about it!" he said, exasperated. His eyes held a sadness I had never seen from him before. " Don't you remember when you first found out about Kouichi? You could hardly stand the thought of fighting your own brother. But you managed to overcome the setback and save him. Didn't that teach you anything, Kouji?!? You've just got to learn to get over it!"  
  
A long silence followed as we continued to stare at each other. His was intense, mine was amazed.  
  
" I'm an idiot, aren't I?"  
  
He seemed startled when I said that. I caught him off guard this time as my slightly parted lips curled up.  
  
" ... You are," he said, with such a smile that sent my insides swirling about in the happiest way possible... The compassion in those shining eyes... " Kouji..."  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer. One more glance at him and all tension was set loose-- I swept Takuya in my arms and kissed him with all I had left in me. And of all the things I expected, I didn't expect him to return my feelings.  
  
He was on me like a wolf in heat.  
  
It really shocked me. I didn't know the brunet had it in him, even if he was a pretty active person in general. He just... didn't seem to be... THAT.  
  
Not like I was going to complain or anything.  
  
He pushed me to the ground and continued to kiss me. I felt every fold of his tender lips, the warmth of his tongue on mine... gods, it was heaven. We went on for almost as long as I could remember.... He broke off first.  
  
" Kouji, you have no idea..." he said, taking large breaths, " ...how long I've wanted to do that."  
  
" Well, don't stop," I said almost nonchalantly. I pulled him back down for more, but he pushed himself back up, refusing me. I moaned at his absence.  
  
" No... I can't do this."  
  
" Why not?" I grumbled. Takuya's stubbornness had its downfalls at times.  
  
" I'd rather stay your friend than become one of your one-night stands," he admitted, looking solemn. " I... God, Kouji, I..." he broke off there, unable to say more... he couldn't quite say it.  
  
I paused, then brought a hand to cup his chin. " You didn't think I had that in mind, too? This is the other reason why I stopped the parties."  
  
" Huh?" he said, giving me... a VERY adorable view of his expression.  
  
" My one and only Takuya," I said shortly and simply. " I'm tired of love without love."  
  
His eyes softened. " Me too..."  
  
Finally, he bent down to kiss me once more. We brought our arms around each other and brought ourselves closer. His warmth, his love...  
  
Finally, I was home.  
  
****  
  
Owari  
  
****  
  
Hehe... The Naruto anology amuses me because Takeuchi Junko voices both Takuya and Naruto... *worships*  
  
Boy, that was weird. xD Yes, strange fangirl tendencies overtook me. I'm sorry, can you forgive me? _;  
  
Splash  
takouji.cjb.net 


End file.
